<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сон в летнюю ночь by Tarosya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023824">Сон в летнюю ночь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya'>Tarosya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Male-Female Friendship, POV First Person, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Посвящается доброму другу, что живет на другом конце мира, и порой заглядывает в гости во сне.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сон в летнюю ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...Знакомые лица врачей. Но интерьеры другие. Старое здание внутри квартала, окруженное огороженным садиком. Частная клиника, пасторальное место.<br/>
Доктор Ада курит в конце вымощенной камнем дорожки. Элегантная, как всегда одета с иголочки — это место подходит ей больше, чем наша старая больница. Она хвалит меня невпопад, за хорошую работу, и я стараюсь припомнить, когда же я успела сделать что-то особенное.<br/>
Ты появляешься рядом, застав нас врасплох. Нависаешь с высоты своего богатырского роста. Я и до плеча тебе не достаю. Вот и доктор Ада, выше меня от природы в своих неизменных туфлях на каблуке, смотрит на тебя снизу вверх. Ты по-начальственному строгий. В темных брюках и рубашке в бело-синюю крупную клетку, застёгнутую на все пуговицы, с длинным рукавом — прячешь татуировки. Доктор Ада в восторге от тебя. От того, как ты все здесь устроил, позволив ей заниматься исключительно медициной, и немного исследованиями. Государственная больница с ее бюрократическими войнами, бесконечными отчетами и прошениями, осталась позади. Доктор Ада тебе тоже по душе, хваткая карьеристка с сучинкой, как ты любишь. Ты лишь не знаешь о ее гомофобии, и я понимаю, что должна рассказать тебе.<br/>
- Таня, зайдите ко мне! - Говоришь ты сурово. И я про себя отмечаю, что ты сохранил «русское» обращение на «вы».<br/>
Доктор Ада растерянно смотрит тебе вслед, шепчет что-то о моей хорошей работе. Она уверенна, мне предстоит выговор. А я откуда-то знаю, что несмотря на нашу дружбу, ты можешь быть вполне строгим начальником.<br/>
Пространство во сне изменчиво, и едва открыв входную дверь, я сразу оказываюсь в твоем кабинете. Ты неожиданно встречаешь меня тем озорным лукавым взглядом, что я давно окрестила «дальний свет». В глазах пляшут нечаянные чертенята.<br/>
- Покажу кое-что! - Ты расстегиваешь верхние пуговицы своей клетчатой рубашки, оттягивая ворот вниз. У основания шеи, над узорным краем татуировки отчетливо видны потемневшие до синевы засосы. Не удержавшись я смеюсь, заливисто, в голос. А ты, подмигивая, подносишь палец к губам, прося быть тише...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>